ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy
Tsuburaya had announced a new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy. Featuring the battle between the Beings of Light and the forces of Ultraman Belial, this social card game features over 400 cards that you can upgrade! Contains The game have over 100 missions that you can play alone, or with your friends from Facebook. Here are more features of the Ultraman Galaxy mobile game: *Awesome and addicting RPG-Puzzle game hybrid *Choose and assemble your very own Ultraman Team *Engage in an epic battle with familiar villains from the Ultraman Series *Unique puzzle – slot machine combat mechanics *Gem combos will determine the amount of damage that you’ll deal! *Over 400+ Ultraman themed cards to collect and upgrade! *Upgrade and Ultra Morph your cards for total puzzle domination! *Play through over 100+ missions and Special events *Invite friends to play with you through Facebook or by User ID The game currently have an limited Asian release (only available within certain countries), and will soon be released in North America! http://www.jefusion.com/2013/08/ultraman-galaxy-mobile-game-launches.html Gameplay The game is a slot machine-style game, with players choosing their team of cards. When the cards are selected, they can be upgraded and sold. In "battle", the player eith uses auto, which plays for you, or manual. There are four elements, fire (red), water (blue), earth (brown) and nature (green). Each has its own strength and weakness, and each card can come in any of the four elements. Starter Packs Starter packs can be bought for $2.99 USD, each containing a rare card ® and two uncommons (UC). The Fire Starter Pack includes Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Chuck and Antlar. The Earth Starter Pack includes Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Scott and Sadora. The Water Starter Pack includes Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Chuck and Agira. The Nature Starter Pack includes Ultraman Zero Techtor Gear, Ultraman Scott and Birdon. Normal Missons Levels *The Light Reunion **Attack of the Pigmons **Aliens from Afar **Monster United *Agira's Invasion **The Crimson Vally (Should be valley) **The Crimson Cavern **Agira's Invasion **The Light Encounterance **Deep Water Mystery **The Coastal Defence **The Light Encounterance *Alien Nackle's Assasination I **The Alpines **The Mysterious Ruins **Alien Nackle's Assasination I *Alien Nackle's Assasination II **Plains of Peace **King of the Universe **Alien Nackle's Assasination II *Agira's Return **The Flaming Galaxy **The Charring Alpines **Agira's Return *The Reunion **The Naval Coast **The Cosmic Light **The Reunion *Battle of the Dawning Sun **The Rocky Cavern **The Great Plains **Battle of the Dawning Sun *Rise of the Light **Valley of Forest **The Green Highland **Rise of the Light *The Evil Giant **The Charted Ruins **The Frozen Volcano **Deep Water Volcano **The Evil Giant *The Rampage Foe **The Grant Universe **The Blooming Plains **Great Plains Festival **The Rampage Foe *Attack of the Volcanic Bird **The Barren Coast **The Wasteland **The Vast Universe **Attack of the Volcanic Bird *Revenge of the Volcanic Bird **The Charred Wasteland **The Rupture **The Burning Plain **Revenge of the Volcanic Bird *Return of the Vicious Beast **The Peaceful Land **Valley of Peace **The Calm Coast **Return of the Vicious Beast *Taro's defeat! **The Deserted Plain **The Scorching Cavern **The Deserted Seacoast **Taro's defeat! *Battle of Honor **The Peaceful Valley **The Hill of Calamity **The Wreckage **Battle of Honor *Jashrine's Revenge **Heat of Ocean **Under Water Battle **Lnad of Peace **Jashrine's Revenge *The Smokey Path **Planetary War **Cliff of Despair **The Quiet Cave **Birdon Returns! **The Smokey Path *Desert of Sands **The Flaming Canyon **The Gulf of Heat **An Infernal World **Mebius' Down! **Desert of Sands *Land of Terror **The Serenity **The Submerged Lnad **The Immersed Ruins **Avenging Arstron **Land of Terror *Charring Valley **The Scorching Land **The Blazing Plains **The Ancient Relics **The Persistant Birdon **Charring Valley *Xenon's Threat **The Peaceful Universe **The Restless Cavern **The Forgotten Strand **The Quietness Peak **Xenon's Warning *Menance Returns **Deep Sea Encounter **Vapor of the Universe **The Smokey Coast **The Plains of Fog **Menance Returns *Maritime Disturbance **The Land of Disturbance **The Ancient Debris **The Volcanic Storm **The Gust of Wind **Maritime Disturbance *Attack of Maglla **Cry of the Deep Sea **The Howling Plains **The Whispering Cosmo **The Roaring Volcano **Attack of Maglla *Tropical Warfare **The Plains of Turmoil **The Maritime Storm **The Den of Darkness **Maglla's Return **Tropical Warfare *Island of the East **The Coastal Intrusion **Defence of the Valley **Plains of Despair **Xenon's Training **Island of the East *The Land of Peace **The Enemy of Disguise **The Illusional Foe **The Armored Adversary **Attack on the Forest **The Land of Peace *The Burning Forest **The Acidic Ocean **The Deception **The Smokey Plains **Threat beneath the ground **The Burning Forest *The Cleansing of the Earth **The Transparent Contender **The Ancient Predator **The Coastal Disturbance **The Light Wave Alien **The Cleansing of the Earth *Winter Chill **The Illusionist **The One Eyed Foe **The Insane Menace **The Giant Fish Monster **Winter Chill *The Colosseum **The Terrifying Beast **Ruin's Guardian **Volcanic Destruction **Threat from the Ocean **The Revolution *The Slimy Amphibian **The Clash of Titans **The Hollow Terran **The Striking Land **Eyes on You **Maritime Disturbance *Earth's Defender **The Dark Cavern **Misty Land **Super Ancient Monster! Fire Golza! **Departing Day **Earth's Defender *The Mountain of Sky **The Smokey Water **The Nebula **The Slimy Amphibian **The King of Fighter **The Mountain of Sky *Evil Menance **The Hazing Coast **The Misty Valley **Light of Evil **An Empty Voice **Evil Menance *Chaos is Imminent **Eerie Ruins **Unnerving Land **The Glaring Battle **Clouds of Despair **Chaos is Imminent Event Mission Levels Emblem Events TBA Monster Events *Alien From Hell: a chance of getting Super Alien Hipporito (R, Earth). *King of Monsters: a chance of getting King Pandon (R, Earth). King Silvergon (R, Nature) and King Joe Black (UR, UR+, Earth and Water). *Lord of Darkness: a chance of getting Arigera (R+, Fire). *The Beast Horror: a chance of getting Verokron (R+, Water). *The Enemy of Alacrity: a chance of getting Roberuga II (R, Nature). *The Impenetrable Adversary: a chance of getting Black King (R+, Earth). *The Time Traveler: a chance of getting King Goldras (R+, Nature). *The Ultimate Hero: a chance of getting Ultraman Powered(R Water R Fire) *The Electric Battle: a chance of getting Father of Ultra(UR++ Fire IR+ Water UR Earth UR Nature) Characters There are over 400 cards to collect in one of the levels in the game as well as Ultras, Aliens and Monster by drawing a card with a high or rare chance of getting them. Keys *C = Common *C+ = Common+ (when morphed) *UC = Uncommon *UC+ = Uncommon+ (when morphed) *R = Rare *R+ = Rare+ (when morphed) *UR = Ultra Rare *UR+ = Ultra Rare+ (when morphed) *UR++ = Ultra Rare++ (when morphed) Ultras *Ultraman 80 (UR Fire, UR Water) *Ultraman (C Fire, R Water) *Ultraman Ace (UR Earth, UR Nature) *Ultraman Boy (C Water, C Earth, UC Earth, UC Nature) *Ultraman Chuck (UC Fire, UC Water) *Ultraman Great (UR Fire, UR Water) *Ultraman Hikari (UR Water, UR Fire) *Ultraman Mebius (UR Fire, UR Water) *Ultraman Neos (UR Earth, UR Nature) *Ultraman Powered (R Water, R Nature) *Ultraseven 21 (C Nature, R Earth) *Ultraseven (UR Fire, UR Water) *Ultraman Taro (UR Fire, UR Water) *Ultraman Leo (UR Fire, UR Water) *Ultraman Scott (UC Earth, UC Nature) *Ultrawoman Beth (UC Earth, UC Nature) *Ultraman Xenon (UC Water, UC Earth) *Ultraman Zero Tector Gear (UR Earth URNature) *Yullian (R Fire, R Water) *Father of Ultra (UR++ Fire UR+ Water UR Earth UR Nature) Evil and Imitation Ultras *Ultraman Belial (UR) *Imitation Ultraman (R Fire, R Water) Non Ultras *Reimon (C Water, C Earth) Aliens *Alien Baltan (UR Fire, UR Water) *Alien Babalou (R Water, R Earth) *Alien Guts (UR Fire, UR Water) *Alien Magma (R Fire, R Water) *Alien Metron (UR Water) *Alien Nackle (UC Earth, UC Water) *Alien Reiblood (C Fire, C Water) *Alien Reflect (R Earth, R Nature) *Alien Shaplay (C Fire, C Water) *Alien Valky (C Water, C Earth) *Alien Zarab (C Fire, C Nature) *Dada (UR Water) *Jasyuline (UC Fire, UC Nature) *Super Alien Hipporito (R Earth) Monsters *Angross (C Fire, C Water) *Antlar (UC Fire, UC Nature) *Agira (UC Fire, UC Water) *Arigera (R Water, R+ Fire) *Banpira (R Earth, R Nature) *Bemlar (UC Fire, UC Water) *Bemstar (C Earth, C Nature) *Birdon (UC Fire, UC Nature) *Black King (R Water, R+ Earth) *Doragory (R Earth, R Nature) *Dorako (R Fire, R Nature) *EX Gomora (UR Earth, UR Nature) *Fire Golza (R Fire, R Water) *Frogos (R Fire, R Water) *Galberos (UC Fire, UC Nature) *Gomora (UC Fire, UC Water) *Gan Q (C Water, C Earth) *Gomess (C Water, C Earth) *Gromite (UC Water, UC Earth) *Gudon (R Water) *Hoe (C Earth, C Nature) *Kelbeam (UC Fire, UC Water) *King Gesura (R Fire, R Water) *King Goldras (R+ Nature) *King Pandon (R Earth, R Nature) *King Silvergon (R Earth, R Nature) *King Joe Black (UR Water, UR Earth) *Lunatyx (C Fire, C Nature) *Magular (UC Fire, UC Water) *Nova (C Earth, C Nature) *Pigmon (C Fire, C Nature) *Red King (UR Fire, UR Water) *Roberuga Junior (R Nature) *Sadora (UC Earth, UC Nature) *Telesdon (R Water) *Twin Tail (R Earth, R Nature) *Tyrant (R Water, R Nature) *Velokron (R+ Water) *Windom (R Fire, R Water) *Zaragas (UC Earth, UC Nature) *Zoa-Muruchi (R Fire, R Water) Notes *The name of this game is ironic, as is the Japanese word for 'Galaxy', thus Ultraman Galaxy is the English translation of Ultraman Ginga. *There are several spelling errors, such as "in used" and "crimson vally". *The rarity ranks are: common ©, uncommon (UC), rare ® and ultra rare (UR). External Links Main Site Category:Video Games Category:Apps